Esta Vez, Será Verdad?
by Azmaria07
Summary: Bella se fue y dejo a Edward ya que queria casarse y tener hijos, Que sucedera cuando ella regrese a Forks con su nueva Familia? Que pasara con Edward cuando conosca a la hija de Bella? Un nuevo amor Comienza...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores que pasan por aquí, solo quiero decir que este es mi Primer FanFic, la verdad me dio mucho miedo Publicarlo, pero al fin me decidí, Espero les Guste y dejen reviews solo no sean tan malos conmigo... xfas.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero me entiendan.**

**El REGRESO**

Habían pasado 20 años desde que Isabella swan había dejado el pequeño pueblo de forks, a su primer amor, a una familia a la que quiso como suya, su mejor amigo y a su padre.

Bella se había dado cuenta de que por más que amara a Edward algo le impedía estar cerca de él, bella quería ser madre.

**Flash back**

-Lo siento Edward no es que no te ame, es solo que me sentiría incompleta- _le dije entre susurros y llanto._

-Te endiento- _fue la única contestación que Edward pudo darle_

-Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido cuando no esté aquí contigo, no podría soportarlo por favor…

-Te lo prometo, me conformo con saber que mi único amor, es feliz…- después de eso dio media vuelta y se marcho…

**Fin flash back**

Así bella se mudo a florida con su madre, he inicio allí la universidad no volvió a saber nada de Edward.

-Mamá, mamá, estas bien ya pronto vamos a llegar- _le dijo Fernanda a su madre_

-Pareces perdida, recuerda que tú fuiste la que decidió mudarse a ese pueblito- _Ese era diego_

-Perdonen solo estaba recordando, solo eso- _les contesto su madre bella_

Bella había decidido mudarse con su familia a Forks, su esposo James era dueño de una empresa productora, pero ella estaba cansada de que él estuviera tanto tiempo en la oficina. No es que desconfiara de el simplemente quería tenerlo cerca, lo amaba tanto….

Es por ello que decidieron mudarse a esa pequeña ciudad, donde James había prometido dedicarle más tiempo a su familia, además de instalar una pequeña oficina por asuntos realmente urgentes.

** Bella **

-Yo no quiero quedarme aquí es horrible- _esa era mi hija Fernanda, _

La mayoría de la gente decía que era mi viva imagen aunque yo siempre respondiera que no era verdad, tal vez físicamente nos parecíamos tenía mis mismos ojos color chocolate y la piel igual de blanca que la mía, solo nos diferenciaba el cabello ella lo tenía completamente negro, bueno en realidad físicamente podría decirse que éramos muy parecidas, pero ella era sumamente animada, popular, reventada, todo lo que yo nunca fui.

-Hay vamos Fery, veras que pronto haremos nuevos amigos- _Ese era mi hijo diego,_ el se parecía a su padre era alto, de tez clara, con los ojos de un azul deslumbrante… realmente era guapo y muy buen muchacho lo más importante para él era su familia en especial su hermana.

-Vamos chicos, todo esto es como una pequeña aventura, ya verán que pronto se acostumbraran- _ese era mi esposo James,_ era idéntico a mi hijo, a excepción claro de que mi hijo había sacado mi carácter y Fernanda el suyo, así que ya se imaginaran como es… en realidad el y yo nos conocimos de una manera muy graciosa...

**Flash back**

-Disculpe mi nombre es Isabella Swan periodista y tengo una cita con el director de la casa productora para la entrevista de la nueva convocatoria que está lanzando- _eso era lo que yo había estudiado en la universidad de florida, periodismo..._

-Claro, claro pase yo soy el director- ese era James haciéndose pasar por su padre - y comenzamos con la entrevista, pero antes señorita a mí también me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas-

-Claro -_conteste es normal que los entrevistados pregunten por tu licencia o el tiempo que llevas trabajando así que no me importo_

- Dígame tiene novio?

- Am no - _esa era una pregunta bastante rara aunque en realidad el director era demasiado joven, esperaba ver a una persona de más edad, bueno en ese ambiente todo se puede._

-Entonces es casada?

- No tampoco, y disculpe pero a qué viene eso? - _Ya estaba un poco a la defensiva_

- Simple curiosidad usted es muy bonita, Creo que su edad no pasa de los 26 no es así?

- Si así es, tengo 25 años, aunque pronto cumpliere los 26

-Ha ok, eso es interesante…. yo también tengo 25 que coincidencia no?

_Vaya este tipo estaba empezando a irritarme_

-Si en realidad, y comenzando con la entrevista que se siente ser tan joven y estar a cargo de una casa productora tan importante como madmusic?-

-Veamos… como se siente…mmmm

En eso la puerta de la oficina se abre...

-Y dígale a mi esposa que James pasara para aquí y que la esperamos en el restaurante de siempre-

El señor que entro no tendría más de 50 años, y nos dedico una mirada demasiado extraña

-James que es lo que está pasando? - _era Rubén mi suegro, y el verdadero director_

**Fin flash back**

Así fue como lo conocí, ese día me enoje tanto que me salí sin ni siquiera despedirme me sentía tan apenada, pero afuera del edificio me esperaba un porsche junto con el mismo joven que momentos antes había estado frente a mi

**Flash back**

-Discúlpame Isabella, por favor sube al auto-

_No le hice ningún caso, quien se creía ese patán hijo de papi, que podría burlarse de una joven periodista o tal vez pensaba lo que todos los hombres pensaban… sexo casual_

_Me día la vuelta y seguí caminando, en eso oí como un carro en reversa venia siguiéndome_

-Basta ya veo que no te fue suficiente con mentirme ahí adentro, o te estabas burlando?-

-No nada de eso, te lo juro, te invito a comer… vamos isa-

_Isa? Isa? Este patán que se creía_

-Entonces volte a verlo en realidad era muy apuesto y se veía que estaba realmente avergonzado, así que acepte comer con él.

**Fin Flash Back**

Así fui como nos conocimos, salimos durante año y medio y al fin nos casamos, tuvimos a Diego y Fernanda al año y medio de casados.

-Mama estas dormida?, hay vamos tenemos que ver cómo está la nueva casa y todo lo que de seguro vas a tener que comprarme por traerme a vivir aquí - F_ery siempre quería llamar la atención, algunas veces se parecía tanto a Alice.. _

-No, no estoy dormida Fery solo estaba pensando - _en realidad la hora del aeropuerto a la casa había pasado volando_

-Mmm mamá como que entonces ya tenías tiempo sin hacerlo… jajajaja - _diego deja de burlarte de tu madre o tendrás que ir en camión a la escuela_

-Ok ok, con el auto no me meto

-Bueno familia, anuncio mi esposo james. - _aquí está la casa que les parece_

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos en menos de 2 semanas mi esposo había modificado una casa normal que había comprado a las afueras de Forks en toda una mansión, era asombrosa tenía 4 recamaras cada una de ellas con baño, sala, comedor, cocina, una sala de juegos, un estudio de grabación, una alberca techada y un amplio patio…

-Vaya amor es sorprendente de verdad te esforzaste por los niños - _ya que a mí en realidad no me importaba donde estuviera siempre y cuando es tuviera con ellos mi familia, todo estaría bien._

-Bueno mi vida es lo único que puedo hacer - _en un susurro me dijo_ - tal vez con esto los berrinches de ambos no duren tanto.

-Pido la habitación que da al patio de en frente_ - grito Fery algunas veces mi hija parecía tan inmadura_

-De todas maneras nadie va a peleártela, a mi no me importa tanto -_contesto diego él era más maduro parece que al ser mellizos él se había llevado esa parte._

-Bueno será mejor que se instalen, traten de acomodar lo que puedan de su ropa y no se preocupen si no terminan mañana yo la acomodare y bajan a cenar ya que mañana comienzan el instituto ok??

-Si mamá - _Respondieron ambos_

-Mi amor en verdad no quieres que contrate a una mucama, crees poder con todo- _me dijo James_

-Mi amor que creías claro que puedo - _en ese momento recordé que yo me hacía cargo de Charlie mi padre y me invadió una gran nostalgia él había muerto hacía 6 años de un ataque al corazón, fue muy doloroso, pero estaba reponiéndome de ello… bese a mi esposo,_ - te amo lo sabes?

-Claro que si mi amor y tú eres todo para mí, junto con aquellos demonios de arriba….

** Fernanda**

Detestaba el lugar siempre estaba nublado…. Lo odio, lo odio…… deje a mis amigos a mi novio…. No puedo creer que mis padres nos hagan esto pensaba de camino a la cocina hoy comenzaba mi primer día de clases en el instituto y bueno al menos tenia a mi hermano.

Diego apresúrate no querrán llegar tarde_, le grito mi mama_

En unos momentos estaba frente a mí, mi hermano - _Eso de que éramos mellizos no me hacía mucha gracias, no nos parecíamos yo era físicamente más parecida a mi mamá menos en el carácter y pasaba lo mismo con él era idéntico a papá solo que con el carácter de mamá, el yo éramos completamente diferentes…_

Ya vámonos, cosa…. Le _decía mientras que mi mamá nos deseaba buena suerte_

-Ok ok, yo conduzco, _decía diego_

-Ja ja, como si yo supiera, _la verdad me daba mucho miedo conducir no lo sé… simplemente me aterraba_

Llegamos sin más problema al instituto, no era difícil encontrarlo, mi madre ya no había dicho como era…. _Aun así sentía mucho miedo de no encajar ahí_

Estacionamos el auto un civic plateado regalo de mi padre a mi hermano cuando este entro al equipo de futbol americano

-Ok entonces tenemos que dirigirnos a la dirección para que nos den nuestros horarios

-Aja, vamos

Entramos a una pequeña estancia, con 2 sillones y una planta muy fea en una esquina nos recibió una señorita muy amable

-Buenos días, _dijimos ambos_

-Buenos días, en que puedo servirles

-Nosotros somos, Diego Castillo y Fernanda Castillo somos nuevos, _dijo diego._

-A claro si nos habían informado de ustedes queridos, estos son sus horarios y el mapa de la escuela.

-Gracias, _repetimos ambos_

-De nada queridos, espero les guste estar aquí en Forks

_Nos dimos vuelta mientras ambos murmuramos algo así como "no lo creo"_

Mi primera clase era matemáticas…. _hay vaya, nunca se me había dado muy bien eso... parece que diego se había dado cuenta por la expresión que hice._

-No te preocupes hermanita, yo te explico en casa… _me decía mientras me daba una sonrisa confortable_

El me acompaño hasta el aula de mi primera clase, no es que fuera necesario pero el siempre me protegía, era bueno tener a alguien que sintiera que no podría estar sin mí, era genial algunas veces exceptuando cuando a él lo golpeaban en futbol y yo sufría los daños...

-Buenos días, _dije al entrar ahí había una profesora por el horario veía que su nombre era señorita feverstain… era una apellido bastante raro_

-Pasa querida y dime porque el retraso no tolero eso

-Disculpe es solo que soy nueva y pase antes a la dirección por los papeles.

-O vaya no lo había notado es verdad no reconozco tu cara serias tan amable de presentarte conmigo y tus compañeros

-Claro, _voltie y frente a mi había un grupo de 22 alumnos mirándome fijamente_

-Haa, hola mi nombre es Fernanda Isabella Castillo Swan, y me da gusto conocerlos a todos

En es todo se volvió raro, de repente una alumna delgada de tez demasiado blanca con cara de hada, bellísima en realidad, se acerco a mi corriendo y me abraso… fue algo inesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS OTRA VEZ, BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO, ¡¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS !! Y QUIERO RECORDARLES QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ASI QUE NO SEAN TAN MALOS AL JUSGARME.**

**POR CIERTO SE QUE A ALGUNOS DE USTEDES NO LES PARECIO QUE BELLA DEJARA A EDWARD PERO SIMPLEMENTE SE ME OCURRIO NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE ESA PAREJA EN REALIDAD LA ADORO, OK??**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. NOS VEMOS.**

**EN LA ESCUELA**

**Diego**

Bueno el primer día del instituto no iba tan mal, exceptuando el comportamiento de mi hermana se que por más que nuestros padres habían decido mudarse por nuestro bien ella no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente…

Después de acompañarla a su aula, sé que no era necesario pero en verdad me preocupa ya que siento exactamente lo que ella siente más cuando está nerviosa, o triste…… es algo extraño pero es como mi otra mitad no de una manera romántica simplemente es mi hermana melliza.

-buenos días - _entre al aula donde profesor con un bigote gracioso me saludo desde el escritorio tuve que contener las ganas de reírme._

-adelante, adelante muchacho…

-Profesor Banner - _supe que ese era su nombre por el horario que traía en mi mano-_ soy nuevo aquí disculpe la demora, tuve que pasar antes a la dirección.

- a ya veo entonces, preséntate muchacho

-Claro - _debí adivinarlo enfrente de todos, era algo tímido no podía negarlo_ – buenos días mi nombre es Diego Castillo Swan, vengo de los Ángeles California, espero nos llevemos bien – _no te que al mencionar mi segundo apellido un chavo algo extraño con cabello castaño y piel demasiado blanca casi se cae de su silla….de verdad fue algo muy raro._

-Gracias Diego puedes tomar a siento, creo que el lugar delante del señor Cullen esta vacio, porque no ocupas ese asiento.

-Está bien - _respondí y camine hacia el_

**Fernanda**

Después de que esa extraña niña, casi me tira al piso, fui a mi asiento con ella a un lado.

-Hola mi nombre es Alice… mucho gusto Fery

-Ha hola Alice, disculpa nadie más que mi familia me llama Fery, como lo supiste?

-jajaja, no lo sé simplemente lo sabia

_Vaya que rara- pensé_ – bueno Alice si ni te molesta me gustaría más q me llamaras Fer -

-Claro Fer, también es lindo, _me respondió dándome una gran sonrisa, de verdad q era rara pero me caía bien_

**Bella**

Estaba algo preocupada pensado en mis niños, a pesar de que ambos cumplirían 17 años pronto seguían siendo mis niños, mis hijos, la razón de mi existencia, me preguntaba si los Cullen estarían por aquí… se que ellos se mudaban mucho pero ya hacía 20 años que no los veía - _Me reí -_vaya ya estaba en verdad vieja tenía 41 años, como me vería Edward después de tanto tiempo…

**Diego**

- Así que te llamas Edward Cullen, Tu nombre está algo pasado de moda no lo crees?

-Si lo es, pero me gusta y dime como se llaman tus padres o porque decidieron ponerte Diego?

-ha eso es porque a mi mamá le gusto, pero pues mi padre se llama James y mi madre Isabella _vaya Edward en verdad era raro, al mencionar el nombre de mi madre se puso nervioso_

- y dime porque decidieron mudarse?

- Porque mi mamá quería que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos, ya sabes el trabajo de mi papá lo mantenía ocupado demasiado tiempo y eso saco de quicio a mi mama y por eso nos vinimos.

- y tu mamá cuántos años tiene?

_Por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que el tal Edward sentado detrás de mi conocía a mamá, aunque eso era imposible el tenia mi misma edad_ – tiene 41 años al igual que mi papá

-mmmm - _Esa fue su única contestación que recibí ya que sonó el timbre_

-rayos - _me dije_ - tengo que encontrar a Fernanda-

-disculpa? - _Me dijo Edward un poco confundido_

-A mi Hermana - _el parecía que estaba en estado de shock_

**Edward**

Otro día Aburrido en la escuela, nada nuevo todo seguía tan simple como siempre, de pronto un niño entro al salón, su aroma tenía algo diferente, algo que conocía, no le di mucha importancia se veía totalmente normal el comenzó a presentarse y escuche sus apellidos...Castillo SWAN…!!

No podría creerlo por poco me caigo de la silla, como Alice no me previno de esto, no estaba preparado para conocer a su hijo o tan solo volver a verla en que estaba pensando Alice al no decirme…

Cuando salí de mi estado de shock se encontraba delante de mí ese niño, tenía su mirada y podría decirse que su carácter tímido, así que trate de entablar conversación con él.

-Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen _le dije estirando mi mamo, el era en verdad tímido, aunque físicamente y mirándolo detenidamente no se parecía en nada a bella…_

Como deseaba verla, no había podido estar con nadie más me sentía incompleto, pasaron 8 años desde el día que ella se fue cuando decidí buscarla.

**Flash back**

-Necesito verla, _le grite a Alice_

-No, no puedes Edward, Bella es feliz, conoció a alguien que en verdad la quiere y le dará hijos por favor Edward entiende ella decidió irse lo que quería era tener hijos déjala ser feliz si tu regresas a su lado solo la confundirías mas

-No puedo Alice la necesito, ella es mi vida, necesito verla…_le dije en susurro…_

-Está bien la veremos yo iré contigo

Así encontramos a Bella en un restaurante con un tipo…. Me moría de ganas de arrancarle la cabeza estaba con mi Bella, tomados de la mano no podía soportarlo.

_Pero Alice solo me decía_ -lo ves es feliz déjala Edward

Y en realidad si era feliz, deslumbrara con esa sonrisa, era perfecta y parece que en verdad lo quería.

Salí de ahí volviéndome loco, la amaba ella era mi todo sentí como una herida en mi pecho se abría lentamente dejándome sentir el dolor más grande que había sentido no un dolor físico más bien del alma… Así que decidí viajar por el mundo tratando de olvidar, aunque no podía, regrese a mi casa a los pocos años y así me encontré con la noticia de que Bella había tenido un hijo había sido mamá y por el tono de Alice me imagine que ella era feliz y yo también compartía esa felicidad. Así la deje ir, la deje ser feliz y me permití respirar nuevamente no estaba feliz, pero al menos ya no sentía que la herida de mi pecho se abriera estaba comenzando sanar.

**Fin flash back**

- Así que te llamas Edward Cullen, Tu nombre está algo pasado de moda no lo crees?

-Si lo es, pero me gusta y dime como se llaman tu padres o porque decidieron ponerte diego? _Era extraño a pesar de ser hijo de bella podía leer su mente, tal vez el no había heredado ese don de su madre ni tampoco su olor, tenía algo de ella sí, pero no era nada en comparación a ella, mi bella._

-ha eso es porque a mi mamá le gusto, pero pues mi padre se llama James y mi madre Isabella.

- y dime porque decidieron mudarse? _No te que él se dio cuenta del interés que tenía en su familia, no podría negarlo, en parte estaba feliz por bella, pero sentía algo de rencor hacia ese muchacho por el me había dejado, para tenerlo a él, su hijo._

- Porque mi mamá quería que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos, ya sabes el trabajo de mi papá lo mantenía ocupado demasiado tiempo y eso saco de quicio a mi mamá y por eso nos vinimos

- y tu mamá cuántos años tiene? _Sabia cuantos años tenía bella, cada año en su cumpleaños trataba de recordara, como las cosas eran antes juntos y amándonos_.

– Tiene 41 años al igual que mi papá - _contesto diego, note una gran vacilación cuando contesto mi pregunta, el era muy intuitivo sabia que de alguna manera conocía a su mamá._

-mmmm….- _Fue lo único que pude responder, en eso sonó el timbre._

-rayos tengo que encontrar a Fernanda -

-disculpa? - _Por estar pensando en cómo sería volver a verla perdí el hilo de la conversación_

-Si a mi hermana - _No podría creerlo no había tenido un hijo, si no dos y uno de ellos era mujer, repentinamente me sentí aturdido, como seria ella?, sería como bella? Dentro de mí se formulaban miles de preguntas, quería conocerla, quería saber cómo era Fernanda._

**Alice **

No podría creerlo iba caminando a la cafetería con la hija de mi ex cuñada y de mi amiga -_Fernanda, se parecía a Bella físicamente pero por dentro era totalmente diferente, era más abierta, divertida, alegre, le gustaba llamar la atención y tenía muy buena personalidad, era realmente linda, en verdad creo que seremos muy buenas amigas._

-oye Alice, te gusta ir de compras? _Me pregunto Fer._

- No puedo creerlo??

-Qué? Si no te gusta no importa pero yo adoro ir… y pues pensaba renovar algo mi guardarropa

-Hay Fer no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces, yo adoro comprar es parte de mi naturaleza, Me encanta, _no podía creerlo Bella detestaba comprar y pensé que su hija pensaría igual pero ya veo que no, desde ese momento me prometí que no volvería a compararlas después de todo se trataba de diferentes personas_.

**Edward**

-entonces tu hermana cómo es?

-mmmm……. _Digo estaba bastante distraído_

-Diego? - _estaba pensando en su hermana era lo único en lo que pensaba desde que salimos del salón, parece que ellos eran muy unidos._

-Lo siendo Edward, que sucede? Es que necesito encontrarla le prometí que estaría con ella en el receso

-No te preocupes la encontraremos- _en eso escuche a Alice, son tan diferentes pero creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, Fer es muy linda._

-Sabes Diego creo que tu hermana está en la cafetería-

-En verdad? Lo adivinaste? bueno no importa vamos

_Vaya en verdad que se preocupaba por ella_- si vamos

**Fernanda**

Alice era una niña buenísima onda, estábamos en la cafetería planeando un viaje a Seattle de compras, cuando en eso me tapan los ojos.

-Quien soy?

-Diego, y se supone que tu eres el maduro…jajajaja siéntate aquí conmigo, mira te presento a Alice, Alice el es mi hermano Diego

-Wow Diego que gusto me da conocerte- _le dijo Alice lanzándose a abrasarlo igual que cuando me vio a mí. _

-Mucho gusto Alice- _le respondió diego muy avergonzado, en verdad era tímido mi hermano en eso volte y detrás de mi hermano estaba un chavo, bastante guapo viéndome fijamente._

-Ha Fery este es Edward Cullen, Edward Ella es mi hermana, Fernanda.

-Mucho gusto Fernanda- _me dijo mientras estiraba su mano, en verdad era guapo, aunque no demasiado para quedarme como tonta, ya había conocido a chavos guapos con mi papá como dueño de una casa productora era sencillo, al principio te deslumbraran pero después eran unos idiotas ego centristas._

-mucho gusto Edward- _respondí, estrechando su mano y jalándolo hacia mí para darle un beso en la mejilla no iba a poder deslumbrarme tan fácilmente, después de eso le pregunte_- Cullen? eres algo de Alice?

-ha, si ha, si de Alice si es mi hermana- _vaya había logrado ponerlo nervioso jajaja se veía lindo cuando se trababa… y podía escuchar la risa de Alice detrás de mi_

- a ok – _fue lo único que respondí mientras me sentaba a comer mi almuerzo_- que mala Alice no me habías dicho que tenias un hermano?

-Hay Fer tu no habías preguntado – _me contesto entre risas_

-Ha tienes razón - _le dije mientras miraba a m hermano_- y ustedes que no se piensan sentar?

-si claro - _respondió Edward y se sentó, mientras mi hermano se dirigía a comprar algo de comer_

-y ustedes - _le dije a Edward y Alice _- no van comer nada?

- No, respondió Alice, nosotros almorzamos en casa y la verdad no tengo mucha hambre y tu Edward?

Edward no paraba de verme, era algo incomodo, sentía que trataba de ver lo que pensaba o algo así.

-No, no tengo hambre - _respondió_

-ha ok – _yo seguí comiendo mi pedazo de pizza, bueno yo si tenía hambre._

En eso llego diego con una charola con su comida.

**Edward**

Entramos a la cafetería e inmediatamente Diego se apresuro a llegar a una mesa en una esquina ahí se encontraba Alice, junto con otra persona no podía verle la cara, pero su olor era exquisito no se comparaba al de Bella pero había algo que me atraía, ya había dominado el olor a la sangre pero el de ella era diferente, era especial.

No te que Fernanda, porque así la había llamado su hermano, presentaba a Alice y a Diego, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla físicamente era muy parecida a Bella, pero sus ojos no eran nada tímidos ni ella se veía que lo fuera.

-Ha Fery este es Edward Cullen, Edward ella es mi hermana, Fernanda – _nos presento Diego._

-Mucho gusto Fernanda- _le dije mientras estiraba mi mano, algo en ella me parecía extraño..._

-Mucho gusto Edward-_ respondió Fernanda en eso me di cuenta…. No podía leer su mente estaba en blanco era por eso que se me hacia extraña, bueno era de esperarse era hija de bella, de pronto al estrechar su mano sentí como me jalaba hacia ella podía haberlo impedido pero no lo hice y sentí como sus labios me daban un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Me quede completamente en blanco… _

-Cullen?, eres algo de Alice? ha, si ha, si de Alice si es mi hermana- _me sentía como un tonto nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendría esa reacción, me imaginaba una niña tímida, torpe, nada que ver con la persona que estaba delante de mí, me trabe al hablar pero no pude detenerme, escuche los pensamientos de Alice – _no trates de compararlas Edward son dos personas completamente diferentes, pero mira como te pusiste estas mas blanco de lo normal -

Después de eso me senté frente a ella, había algo en ella que me hacía sentir molesto es por eso que no paraba de mirarla, se que la puse incomoda por la manera en que se movía en la silla, pero es que cualquier niña normal hubiera quedado deslumbrada conmigo e intentaría acercarse más a mí, pero ella no, se notaba distante como si yo fuera una persona mas y el hecho de que no podía leer se mente me ponía de malas, nunca había notado una reacción así, No le gustaba? Eso era extraño nosotros éramos atractivos a cualquier persona, que era ella? Desde ese momento decidí que Fernanda se había convertido en un reto para mi iba a averiguar todo lo que relacionado con ella.


End file.
